1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removal and prevention of accumulation of ice and snow on roofs and other surfaces by dispensing heated water onto the roofs or other surfaces from a dispenser conveyance.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Accumulation of ice and snow on roofs, driveways, bridges, and other structural surfaces has long been a problem in cold climates. Prior art generated for its prevention and removal has included variations of circulating heated water or heated air in heat-radiation conveyances on the roofs and other critical surfaces. There is no known ice-and-snow-removal system that dispenses heated water onto the roof or other structural surfaces from a dispenser in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of most-closely related known but different devices are described in the following patent documents:
NumberDateInventorU.S. ClassUS 5,836,344Nov. 17, 1998Hovi, Sr.137/357US 4,880,051Nov. 14, 1989Ohashi165/45 